Talk:Greymon-species
Spirits of Flame AncientGreymon's profile seems to explicitly define all the Warriors of Flame as Greymon-species. Do you guys agree with that interpretation? 20:33, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Also, do we want to count BurningGreymon, DoruGreymon, DexDoruGreymon, DeathGreymon, DeathMetalGreymon, or NeoVamdemon Darkness Mode? 22:28, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::DeathMetalGreymon is Deathmon with MetalGreymon's data, so I think it should be added. DeathGreymon doesn't exist, I think you mistook the names, unless Deathmon's page is incomplete. ::BurningGreymon is a dub name, not something from the Japanese version, then I think it shouldn't be listing it, unless we accept all Warriors of Flame as Greymon-species, like in AncientGreymon's profile, or use the all-canons rule that made us include Diaboromon as Willis' Partner. ::NeoVamdemon Darkness Mode is merely a DigiXros dominated by NeoVamdemon, so I'm not sure. 13:02, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :::If all Warriors of Flame possess data from AncientGreymon, I think they should be added, as well as DoruGreymon and DexDoruGreymon but the Greymon part of NeoVamdemon Darkness Mode is the secondary part and MetalGreymon can heavily even be recognized. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 03:07, February 18, 2012 (UTC) YOu are missing burninggreymon, aldamon, agunimon, and emperorgreymon. all of these are stated on their pages, or implied on anothers to be of the greymon line so why are they not on here? -j_spencer93- :We are waiting on Lanate to chime in on that. 13:50, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not comfortable with putting Flamemon, Agunimon, Aldamon, or BurningGreymon here unless they get specifically named; the last one is only a "Greymon" by name in English. EmperorGreymon is already there. Lanate (talk) 18:12, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Actually greymon in there name had nothing to do with why i am sure they should be listed. They are the spirits of flame, from ancientgreymon who gave his power to the greymon species. Since they are the spirits of ancientgreymon...doesnt that make them greymon? btw i keep logging in but when i post it says i aint logged in. -J_spencer93- :I think we determined that that part of AncientGreymon's profile does not necessarily imply the Warriors of Flame. We might come back to that once the profiles for them are translated. 02:36, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok. At first thought i think they would, but i guess i can see why they might not be. —Preceding comment added by 208.124.127.88 (talk • ) 21:04, July 25, 2012 (UTC) "-species" So, I was looking through Sunburst/Moonlight s Digimon gallery yesterday, and ZeedMillenniumon's profile caught by attention, particularly the term "Millenniumon Digimon", so I went and did some comparisons with the Japanese profiles on Wikimon. This is what I got: :I'm not sure if I translated correctly the part about losing speed, but based on the profiles, do we want to translate "Greymon-species", etc. as "Greymon Digimon", or do we want to do this only for Millenniumon? Or do we want to use "Millenniumon-species" and treat the lack of "-species" as a 2010-nen, 13-sai, virus-gata, cyborg-zoku type of grammar translation, ignoring the discrepancy altogether? :Also, as noticeable with Greymon, some profiles differ from the Japanese version. I suggest we translate the Japanese profiles and place tabs in the gallery article. I think Wikimon has all the Japanese profiles from the game, but I'm not sure. :By the way, we got official use of the term Garurumon-species, which we previously thought didn't exist. I suggest we start checking Japanese game profiles from now on to guarantee we no longer miss these. 19:33, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :: Anyone? 21:56, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Sure on the checking Japanese profiles. I mean, I noticed something of the same here: Digimon Rumble Arena 2/Digidex. :::Translation stuff should be run by Kryten, I think. Didn't we have a question about changing "-species" articles to "-type" articles? Also, we're kind of splitting hairs, but we consider both profiles to be canon even if they contradict or imply different things (like EN naming a specific species when JP calls out a family of Digimn), right? Lanate (talk) 22:09, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :"Millenniummon Digimon" would be a grammatically acceptable translation, just as with "Dramon Digimon", we do list the dub names for Groups (even though we generally find some way to rules-lawyer around the dumber ones, like "Four Harmonious Ones"...although I've come around to accepting Seven Deadly Digimon depending on whether that episode or DSAM came out first), and it follows the precedent of dropping -shu and -kei from attributes or -gata from types...so this would not be a bad idea. My main concern is that if we move pages like "Seadramon-type(species) Digimon" to "Seadramon Digimon", we may make those page titles way more confusing for readers. 17:06, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :For sidenote, the "-zu" on otosazu makes it a negative conjugation, meaning "did not lose", instead of "lose". 14:49, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::To chime in on this, I would like to keep -type or -species in the page name in order to prevent ambiguity. Lanate (talk) 03:40, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Omegamon So, apparently, Omegamon was named GaruruGreymon in Anode Tamer and Cathode Tamer. Do we want to do anything with this? :By the way, I haven't checked the name myself, this info comes from Japanese sites. But, there's so many mentions of it online, and even a reference to the name in Cyber Sleuth, that I doubt this was made up. 22:39, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Um, Cyber Sleuth? As far as checking it -- the ROMs should be possible to track down, so let's just do that. 23:42, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :::A screenshot on Twitter shows Nokia saying "GaruruGreymon" when talking to Omegamon, but I don't know the context, as I have yet to see the scene for myself, and Omegamon introduces himself in his first appearance. :::And what I meant was, do we want to add Omegamon to this article over the name GaruruGreymon? 22:26, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::So, yeah, I was kind of skeptical and then I realized what an idiot I was being before when I tried to hack Anode Tamer. I did a little more memory exploration, and, yay, I had a little more success. It's Omegamon in Anode Tamer. Cathode Tamer too, 'cause I worked backward from Veedramon Version to Cathode to Anode. All three are Omegamon. I dunno where GaruruGreymon comes from. Lanate (talk) 00:14, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::The GaruruGreymon thing in CS was Nokia making up a name for him before he managed to say what his name actually is. When saying he doesn't like GaruruGreymon, she then offers "GreyGarurumon" and he turns that down too then says she can call him Omnimon.Marcusbwfc (talk) 02:08, June 14, 2018 (UTC)